


Establishing Boundaries

by SamuelJames



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough sex is not a one size fits all definition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Establishing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Establishing Boundaries  
> Pairing: Simon Tam/Jayne Cobb  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Rough sex is not a one size fits all definition.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Rough as part of the past prompts revisited  
> Disclaimer: Firefly is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Simon almost gags as Jayne eagerly facefucks him. He slaps Jayne's thigh twice and Jayne pulls back.

"You okay, Simon? That too much?"

Simon shakes his head. "Not too much but I'd rather not vomit, tends to kill the mood."

Jayne grimaces. "Hope this ain't your version of dirty talk, Doc."

Simon smiles. "Sit on the bed, Jayne."

Jayne complies and Simon shuffles forward, pushing Jayne's legs a little further apart. "You can still pull my hair and whisper obscene words about liking me on my knees for you. Just like before but with less choking."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
